I Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Kurama always adored children. He thought without a child, a family wouldn't be complete. Also, after being married to the love of his life, Botan, for a year he thought children would be a great idea. Very sweet and nice!R&R!:D


A/N This is my first attempt at Botan x Kurama. There one of my favorite couples and I got this story idea at 3 o'clock in the morning. No lemon sorry!

"Kurama," Botan started one night in bed. "Yes?" "How do you feel about children?"She asked. Kurama always adored children. He thought without a child, a family wouldn't be complete. Also, after being married to the love of his life, Botan, for a year he thought children would be a great idea.

"Well actually, I've always loved children. Would you like to have some?"He said/asked. Botan looked at him surprised. _'Well, I didn't think it would be this easy!' _She thought. "I would really love to have children Kurama. Can we have some?" Kurama smiled. "Of course we can Botan. I couldn't be happier."

Weeks passed, showing no results. Botan did everything she could to improve her chances of pregnancy such as yoga, meditation, and morning runs. She even did hand plants against the wall claiming it would work. Kurama on the other hand, found it strange but very cute. More weeks passed, still no results. Botan was getting upset due to her result. Kurama could see how upset she was getting the past few weeks. So he gave some advice to her.

"Botan, how about you take a trip to Sprit World? You know, get your mind off of it all."Botan thought about it for a moment. She hasn't seen Koenma or anyone else since she and Kurama decided to have children. "You know what? That's not a bad idea. Maybe a little trip to Sprit World could do me some good. Thank you darling."She kissed him and headed off to Sprit World.

At Sprit World, Lord Koenma was stamping papers until a knock was at the door. "Come in." He said. Botan came in and he smiled at his old friend. "Oh hello Botan." "Hi Lord Koenma, should I come back? You look quite busy." "Oh no I'm not busy at all! Actually I was going to take a little break." George narrowed his eyes at him. "Lord Koenma this is the first time you have done work all week. Besides, you only stamped 6 papers." "Would you be quiet Ogre? I'm trying to talk to Botan!"He scolded and turned back to Botan. "Now, what has been going on?" "I've been trying to get pregnant but it's not working. So Kurama told me to take a trip to Sprit World to get my mind off of it all so here I am." "Well the reason why nothing's working is because you can't get pregnant."He said under his breath.

"What was that Lord Koenma?" "Nothing! Nothing at all Botan! Why do you ask?"He started laughing nervously. "Koenma you're a very bad liar you know that. Just tell me what you said." Koenma sighed. "Ok. I'll tell you." He said. He looked at George. "Alone." "What did I do?" George whined. "Stop whining! Now get out!" George frowned and left the room.

"Now Botan, there's something I must tell you. The reason why whatever you're doing to get pregnant isn't working, is because you can't get pregnant." Botan looked confused. "Well why not Koenma sir?" "Well because, years ago, my father made a rule saying that ferry girls are unable to have children. I don't know why my father made that rule, he just did. I'm very sorry Botan."

"Oh…Ok, thank you for informing me Sir."She didn't even look at Koenma. She just stared at the ground. "Botan are you okay?" "Oh yes I'm fine."She smiled. She didn't want to show the hurt and pain that is was in her heart. "I should get going. Goodbye sir." She waved goodbye and left the room. _'Poor Botan, she seemed so upset. I wish there was something I could do.' _ Koenma thought sadly.

When Botan left the room she took a few steps then stopped and sunk to the floor crying. _'What did I do to deserve this? All I want is a child.'_ She thought. "Botan?" A soft voice said to her. Botan looked up to where the voice came from. It was Hinageshi. "Botan what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She put her arms around the crying deity. "Koenma just told me that I can't have children and I have always wanted a child of my own." "Oh my. I can only imagine how you feel. I'm so sorry to hear that. You should cheer up. Pretty ladies like you shouldn't cry it's so upsetting." Botan smiled. Hinageshi always cheered her up at times when she was feeling blue and she was very grateful for that. "Thank you Hinageshi, that was very sweet of you." "You're welcome Botan!"

'_I just wonder what Kurama might say about it all, he seemed so happy about children.' _She thought. "I should get going Hinageshi. Thank you again for cheering me up." "It was no problem! Just make sure you come see me more often, and bring Kurama next time too! I really want to see him."Botan laughed. "Okay, I'll bring Kurama next time I see you in Sprit World. Goodbye!"She ran down the hallway, hopped on her oar and flew home.

Back in human world, she found Kurama asleep on the couch with a book on his chest. _'Aw, how sweet, he at least tried to wait up for me. And it's the thought that counts!'_ "Kurama, wake up darling." She gently shook him and he woke up. "Botan, what time is it?" "It's almost ; I have to tell you something. You see, when I went to Sprit World today, I found out that King Enma made a rule stating that all ferry girls are unable to have children." She started to cry again and Kurama embraced her. "It's alright Botan." "No it's not. I really wanted a child." "I did too. But, we can still have a child." "How?" "Well King Enma said nothing about adopting a child now did he?" "I don't recall Koenma saying anything about ferry girls adopting, but I think it's possible we can." "See? We'll adopt a child. How about that?" Botan smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh I almost forgot! I saw Hinageshi today and she said she really wanted to see you next time we go to Sprit World." "It's been a long time since I saw little Hinageshi. Can we go see her tomorrow?" "I was possibly going again tomorrow to tell her about the adoption thing and Koenma too. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear about it." "So tomorrow, we'll go to Sprit World. But as of right now, we should get some rest." "I agree, it's been quite a long day." And with that, they went to bed.

The next day at Sprit World, Hinageshi was sitting in her room watching television when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She sang, and the door opened. "Botan!" She ran up to her and hugged her. Botan laughed, "Well I have good news to tell you, and look who I brought." Kurama waved at the energetic child. "Kurama!" She tackled him to the ground hugging him making all of them laugh. "Well it's good seeing you too Hinageshi." Kurama got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Sorry about..tackling you. So what good news did you want to tell me Botan?" "You know how I told you that Ferry Girls can't have children right? Well Kurama and I decided to adopt a child." "Oh my goodness! Botan that's a wonderful idea! But will Koenma agree to that?" "We don't know yet. That's why we have to go ask him." "Okay! But make sure you tell me what he says, I'm going outside to get some air." "Okay!" Botan said.

Botan & Kurama ran down the hallway to Koenma's office and flung open the door. "Botan you startled me! And hello Kurama!"Koenma said. Kurama waved at him. "It's been a long time Lord Koenma." "Sorry about that, so anyway, we have to ask you something to as you. Is it possible ferry girls can adopt?" Koenma looked up in thought. "I suppose so. Actually that's a wonderful idea! Way to find a loophole Botan!" "Well actually Kurama came up with the idea sir.""Oh really? Well brilliant idea Kurama." "Why thank you sir." Kurama bowed respectfully. "Have you found a child yet?" "Well…" Botan stopped and whispered something in Kurama's ear making him smile. "I would love to do that."Kurama said. Botan smiled and kissed him. "Lord Koenma, we wanted to know if we could adopt Hinageshi."

Koenma winced but he didn't let it show. Hinageshi was like a daughter to him even though he looked like a toddler. When Hinageshi was a baby, she never met her father and her mother gave her up to a foster home. When she died at age 10 due to a car accident, Botan brought her to Sprit World for her final judging and she got close to both Botan and Koenma. Hinageshi's story touched Koenma, and therefore he made her a sprit guide to Sprit World. She stays at the palace with Koenma only because when Botan was single, she used to live a one room apartment in Sprit World.

Years passed, Botan & Koenma started to love the girl's personality and happy sprit, despite what she went through. However, when Botan started to spend more time in human world that was an opportunity for Hinageshi and Koenma to grow even closer and they did up to the point to where it was a father-daughter relationship. And now, Botan wants to adopt her. Koenma knew she would love to have Botan as a mother, and Botan absolutely adores Hinageshi why not? "If she agrees to it, you may." "Thank you Koenma sir." Botan couldn't stop smiling. If Hinageshi said yes to the adoption, she wouldn't know how to react.

Hinageshi sat under the cherry blossom tree on the soft grass just letting life pass her by. _'I really hope Koenma accepts the adoption idea. I couldn't imagine how happy she might be if he does.' _ "Hinageshi!" Botan called her name. She smiled waved at her. "What did Koenma say?" "He said yes!" "Congratulations Botan & Kurama! I'm so happy for you two!" "Thank you. But we have a very serious question to ask you Hinageshi. Would you like to ask her Kurama?" "Certainty. Hinageshi, how would you like to be our daughter?"Hinageshi covered her mouth. '_They want to adopt me? Having Botan as my mother and Kurama as my father, I don't think my heart could handle so much happiness at one time!' _"I would like that very much!"Hinageshi exclaimed. Botan stated to cry and she embraced her new daughter. Hinageshi broke the hug and looked at Kurama. "Father!" She threw herself in his arms making the both of them fall to the ground. Botan couldn't help but laugh.

Koenma saw the whole thing. _'I know there is nothing to worry about. I trust both of them and I know she will be happy living a new life in human world. I'm going to miss her a lot, but I think having Botan &Kurama as her parents would bring joy to her life…more than I ever could.' _He thought. He sat back down and continued to think about Hinageshi.

"Mother, before we go can I see Koenma one more time?" "Okay." Back in the palace, Koenma continued to think about Hinageshi, until there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The came open and in came Hinageshi. "Hello Hinageshi. I heard you got adopted, congratulations." "Thank you. You know, I'm really going to miss you Koenma."She walked to him and embraced him tightly. "Thank you for everything you have done for me and raising me. I'm eternally grateful. Promise me that even though I will be in human world, you'll visit me."Koenma smiled. "I promise Hinageshi." Hinageshi smiled. "Goodbye Koenma." "Goodbye."

And so, everything was legal in a matter of days. Hinageshi was a Minamino living a new life in human world, Koenma visited her at least 2 times a month, and she was doing well in school. Everyone was happy, and no one wanted it any other way.

-Fin

A/N I truly enjoyed writing this at 2 in the morning, very fun! :D…Unless that's the 2 in the morning tiredness talking…Anyway Review? :D


End file.
